PercabethFourtris songfics
by Percabeth1322
Summary: Percabeth and Fourtris songfics to songs like Royals and Tim McGraw. New post every week
1. Tim McGraw

Tim McGraw

Taylor swift

**He said the way my gray eyes shined put those island stars to shame that night, I said that's a lie**

**Just a boy on a Pegasus that loved donuts and hated risks**

**And I was right their beside him all summer long **

**and them the time we woke up to find that summer gone**

**Chorus**

**And when you think seaweed brain I hope you think my favorite nick name**

** and when we kissed on half blood hill**

**the moon like a spotlight on the lake**

**but when you think happiness I hope you think our first quest**

**think of my head on your chest**

** and my old faded blue jeans**

**and when you think seaweed brain I hope you think of me**

**september saw a month of tears and wishin gods could bring you here**

**and in a box beneith my bunk is a letter that you never got**

**from three summers back**

**its hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet **

**and lookin back on all of that its nice to believe **

_**Chorus**_

**and when you think seaweed brain I hope you think my favorite nick name **

**and when we kissed on half blood hill**

**the moon like a spotlight on the lake **

**but when you think happiness I hope you think our first quest**

**think of my head on your chest**

**and my old faded blue jeans **

**and when you think seaweed brain I hope you think of me **

**and We're back for the first time since then I'm sittin on your bunk **

**and there's a letter left on your door step and the firt thing that you'll read...**

_**chorus**_

**but when you think seaweed brain I hope you think my favorite nick name **

**and when we kissed on half blood hill**

**the moon like a spotlight on the lake**

**but when you think happiness I hope you think our first quest**

** of my head on your chest **

**And my old faded blue jeans **

**and when you think seaweed brain I hope you think of me**

**oh think of me **

**oh oh**

**oh think of me **

Thanks so much for reading please review

best Percabeth song ever is Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift


	2. Royals

**Disclaimer; i do not own Royals, Lorde does. i also do not own PJO Rick Riordan does.** i've never seen a mortal in the flesh i cut my self on riptide in the battle and we are proud of our weapons in a pretty camp we get trained by Chiron and everybody's like monster giants greek gods and titans hellhound minotaur dragons and festus we don't care were flying pegasus in our dreams but everybody's like lets go fight gaea and the giants pegasus Argo O'Leary on a big leash we don't care we aren't caught up in the gods affairs [chorus] and we'll never be romans cuz we'll always be greeks that kind of camp just aint for us we come from different kinds of gods let me be your ruler you can call me Mr. D and baby we'll rule let us live hat mythology - my friends and i we fought the wars we killed a monster on the way to the party and everyone who knows us knows that were fine with this we just came for Percy [chorus]we've everything we've ever dreamed and he's in love with Beauty Queen oh oh oh oh oh oh life is good without a care we aren't caught up in the gods affairs [chorus] **i know that not all of these lyrics make sense but i realized that the song itself doesn't really make any sense either.** **Percabeth song of the week: Long Live by Taylor Swift** **my next song that I post is going to be a Fourtris song fic to wildest dreams by Taylor Swift **


	3. Wildest Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Wildest Dreams, Taylor swift does. I also do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

**I didn't have to change that many lyrics for this song since they pretty much fit the book.**

He said lets get out of this town drive out of the city away from the crowds

i thought heaven can't help me now nothin lasts forever

and this is gonna take me down

he's so tall and handsome as hell

he's so bad but he does it so well

i can see the end as it begins my one condition is

[chorus]

say you'll remember me starin at at the target standing in a combat,

grey clothes and rosy cheeks

say you'll see me again even if its just in your wildest dreams oh oh oh

wildest dreams oh oh

I said no one has to know what we do his hands are in my hair is clothes are in my room

and his voice is a familiar sound nothin lasts forever

but this is gettin god now

he's so tall and handsome as hell

hes so bad but he does it so well

and when we've had our very last kiss my last request it is

[chorus]

you'll see me in hindsight tangled up with you all night burnin it down

some day when i leave you i bet these memories follow you around

you'll see me in hindsight tangled up with you all night burnin burnin it down

some day when i leave me i you bet these memories follow you around

say you'll remember me starin at the target standin in a combat

gray clothes and rosey cheeks say you'll see me again even if it's just pretend

say you'll remember me starin at a target standin in a combat

gray clothes and rosey cheeks

say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams oh oh

in your wildest dreams oh oh

even if it's just in your wildest dreams oh oh

in your wildest dreams oh ohhhh

**Percabeth song of the week: You Belong With Me, by Taylor Swift**

**I will also be using this song as my next songfic. About how Annabeth was in love with Percy but Percy seemed to like Rachel **


	4. You Belong With Me

**disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of the characters Rick Riordan does I also do not own the song you belong with me Taylor Swift does.**

Your on the phone with Rachel she's upset

she's goin off about something that you said

cuz she doesn't get you humor like I do

I'm in my bunk its a typical Tuesday night

im messing with the kind of drawing she doesn't like

and she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts

I wear t-shirts

shes just an oracle

and I am a demigod

dreamin bout the day when you wake up and find

what your lookin for has been here the whole time

(chorus)

If you can see that I'm the one who understands you

been here all along

so why can't you see-e-e

you belong with me-e-e

you belong with me

...

Walking round camp with you in your worn out jeans

i can't help thinking this is how it ought to be

laughin at the big house

thinkin to myself

hey isn't this e-easy

and you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

I havnt seen it in a while since she brought you down

you say your fine I know you better than that

hey what you doin with a girl like that

Cuz she wears short skirts

i wear t-shirts

shes just an oracle

and I am a demigod

dreamin bout the day when you wake up and find

that what your lookin for has been here the whole time

(Chorus)

Standin by you waitin at my cabin door

all tis time how could you not know

You belong with me

you belong me

oh I remember you comin to my bunk in the middle of the night

im the one who makes you laugh when you know you bout to cry

i know your favorite songs

and you tell me bout your dreams

think I know it's with me

(chorus)

standin by you waitin at my cabin door

all this time how could you nor know

maybe

you belong with me-e-e

you belong with **me**

**Hey so this song was more about how Annabeth thought about Percy and Rachel.**

**Also I know Rachel doesn't where short skirt but I couldnt come up with anything better so if you have ideas send me a review with it and I will change the lyrics and give you credit.**

**As you can probably see I have written more percabeth songs than fourtris it's just that I really can't come up with any good songs for them. So again post ideas you get credit**

**Percabeth song of the week: invisible by Taylor Swift**

**and by the way I L-O-V-E love Taylor swift I have seen her three times in concert and I'm going again this summer for the 1989 tour yay I even gave her a hug at the red tour concert I whent to.**


End file.
